A Savior Will Be There
by ScorpAngel
Summary: ScorpiusxAlbus Albus has a secret, Scropius is a stubborn Malfoy. Depression, self-harm, angst, mild fluff, slight allusion to Drarry Still stuff I wrote to vent out


_**A Savior Will Be There.**_

Scorpius Malfoy was indeed his father's son, literally the prince of Hogwarts. While sashaying in Potion's class he couldn't help but grin as his eyes landed on his new prey. Those emerald eyes were driving him crazy and he was hell-bent on getting that fine specimen. However, he knew his charm wouldn't work with Albus Severus Potter- the Potter clan still held the Malfoy Grudge.

"Hey there Ally" he all but purred sending his darkest glare to the Hufflepuff sitting beside Albus, the girl quickly stood up and fled to another table and Scorpius elegantly slid in the offered place. With a sigh Albus turned to the blond "Oh please not you again!" Scorpius couldn't help his smirk, Albus looked plainly too cute in that Slytherin uniform, well he looked cute in anything if he was to be honest. As surprising as it was Al Potter was indeed sorted in Slytherin, to the dismay of his Gryffindor brother and utter joy of his little Hufflepuff sister.

Scorpius wanted Albus and he would have him no matter what, after all Malfoys always had the best and Albus was his best. The Malfoy heir had a plan.

It was the summer holidays and Astoria Greengrass (she wanted her name back after the divorce) and Ginny Potter had became quite good friends, Astoria considering Ginny good enough for her social circle as the ex-wife of the Chosen One and Ginny simply feeding on the refreshing gossip vines that Astoria provided. It was one of those lazy afternoons that Ginny had organized their weekly tea party and Scorpius was left in Astoria's care as Draco had some business in France. Everything was going as per Scorp's plan.

"Good evening Mrs Potter"

"Oh Scorpius! What a pleasant surprise, it looks like you've grown into a handsome young man."

Scorpius beamed while his mother and Ginny exchanged greetings and pleasantly made his way in the Potter household after his mother. While some other elderly women were already present at the tea-table Scorpius excused himself to go through the hunt of the young Potter boy who his mother claimed to be somewhere in his room.

There was no mistake which one was Albus' room; a giant snake-like figure twisted into an "A" was engraved on the 4th room. Scorpius smirked to the Slytherin's antique and slightly pushed the door open. No Albus in sight. He ventured further into the room, noticing how neat it was. A plush bed with black covering, a wardrobe across it and a bureau almost twice the bed filled the remaining of the room. Papers and books were stacked meticulously on it but still no sign of this dear Ally.

Scorpius accosted the door that he supposed would lead to the adjusting bathroom. He listened closely but no water-flow was within earshot, so deeming it proper he pushed the door slowly. The sight that greeted him was one he did not expect at all!

Albus was there, sitting cross leg across the white floor, his wand to his wrist and slowly slashing small cuts in the flesh and watching the red rivulets flow out and tears silently dripping off his face. "Albus!" came Scorpius' shrieked gasp.

Albus' eyes had shot up to the blond, a look of fury came across them and it looked like he was ready to shout at Scorpius but he soon looked down. "Go." He all but whispered. Scorpius opened his mouth, willing words, anything to come out but failed, he just stood there, transfixed by the broken boy. "Go Scorpius! Go tell everyone what freak I am.." his voice broke on the last words as he brought the wand once again to his wrist. In a flash his wand had disappeared.

Scorpius was kneeled at his side on the floor and had his wand securely tucked beneath his robes. "You. Are. NOT. A. Freak." Warm hands were wrapped around the sobbing boy who gave in and found himself sobbing in Scorpius' expensive robes. "Shhh.. It'll be alright, it'll all be fine.." Scorpius knew that despite his soothing words there'd be much to do before things could be alright.

After a while Albus had stopped crying and rose up, washed his face, cleaned the caked blood on his forearm and pushed down his sleeves, he turned to Scorpius. Silence. Scorpius knew he had to say something, but what? "You are staying at mine tonight." It wasn't a question, nor a request but a statement. Albus just nodded and made his way out, Scorpius followed, he watched as Albus made his bag, packed the essentials and turned to him "My mom-"

"Leave it to me," came Scorpius smooth reply while dragging the boy off to the parlor. "Ladies," he started with a small bow "may I please borrow you the company of my charming mother?" A round of giggling passed before Astoria excused herself with a smile and went with the two boys away from the crowd. "Yes Scorpius?"

"Mother, can Albus stay the night with me? He shared with me that he lagged behind in transfiguration and I figured I could be of some help since we have a work to submit in some days"

"Scorpius, I really don't know, your father has been back and wants you at his tonight so it doesn't really depend on me.."

The light shinning in Scorpius' eyes could have blinded, "Father's back? That amazing! He would never object to me bringing over a friend!" however Scorpius' excitement was cut short by his mother's quelling look. "No mother, that's not what I meant! I love you both as much, I was just happy that father is back, it's been a while since I've seen him and no don't even think about it-it's not your fault!" a small frown was marring Scorpius' perfect face and Astoria kissed his forehead "Don't frown young man, it give wrinkles" she supplied before walking away with a smile, Scorpius did notice that single tear that she brushed off..

The blond turned to Albus, who had watched the scene in awe-he didn't know Malfoys were capable of love. Scorpius just smiled to him..

They just sat in silence, Albus furiously scribbling up his astronomy notes and Scorpius watching him. Some 30 minutes later, Ginny called asking if they were ready to leave and if Albus had packed everything. She pecked her son and hugged him dearly while Scorpius impatiently waited for him in the floo. Albus stood beside him and he threw the powder, proudly stating, Malfoy Manor.

As soon as the green flames cleared Albus stepped out of the floo, before he could even utter a single word, Scorpius was scooped by a taller Scorpius and swung in a hug. "Scorp! I missed you son!" Oh, Malfoy senior, thought Albus still watching in awe, his father never hugged him like that, that was always for James or Lily, Albus always had the pat on the back or the slight embrace. He waited politely for Scorpius to reach the ground, his laughter filled the halls.

"Oh pappa, I missed you too. Here let me present you my guest, Albus, Albus Severus Potter", he said proudly.

"A pleasure Mr Malfoy," Albus smiled extending his hand which Draco shook politely "Pleasure's mine young man, oh but do come dinner has been ready for a while and I'm starving". Albus smiled again, a real smile. It was nice to see how within the walls of the manor there were no masks, the Malfoy men were free to be themselves and Scorpius even called his father 'Pappa'. It was a nice warm feeling, Malfoy manor was something else, it was not the confines of Grimmauld Place, or the loneliness of the Potter Place his father now lived in Godric's Hollow. No, Malfoy Manor was alive.

Dinner was an eventful affair, father and son catching over whatever they've missed in each other's lives and never letting Albus feel out of conversation. Mr Malfoy was charming, always talking to Albus, joking and offering more and more dessert. Scorpius was the comfort that Al needed right now, his fingers never leaving Albus' and always that warm smile. Albus felt warm.

After dinner, despite the infinite rooms of the Manor Scorpius insisted that Albus share his room and Draco didn't seem to mind the least that two 17 year olds were having a sleepover. Once in the emerald bedroom, Scorpius dragged Albus to bed and sat him down, his look now serious. "Now tell me everything and start from the beginning."

Albus knew this moment was coming. His eyes fell to his lap where Scorpius' fingers were still intertwined with his. He took in a deep breath and started. He told Scorpius of how he always was the child left out, how he always felt like a disgrace to his family, how he thought he brought down the Potter name by being sorted in Slytherin. "Hell, Lily is in Hufflepuff and her sorting was more welcomed than mine!" How he would never be his father, how the wizarding world had expectations of him that he would never meet, how he fancied man and was in a homophobic family. How he felt worthless and out of place. How he never felt loved. His voice broke and he knew there was nothing else to say.

The tears that he was desperately trying to keep in escaped and crashed on the livid green bedcovers. Scorpius was quick to wipe them off, tilting Al's chin up and looking him straight in the eyes. "You are not worthless, you are someone special Albus and I won't let you think otherwise, promise me you won't harm yourself again, promise that you won't bruise this beautiful skin." Albus had tears stinging his eyes, not from the hurt but from the warm emotion that someone cared-Scorpius cared. "I promise."

Warm lips met his in a chaste kiss and he completely melted. It was his first kiss and it was with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! He couldn't believe it. That night both boys had a peaceful full night of sleep, Albus protectively cuddled in Scorpius' arms under the Slytherin green covers.

They didn't notice in the middle of the night when the door opened and closed-they didn't see the smile of Draco's lips as he looked upon the two boys and went downstairs.

"Your son is in good hands, " Draco smiled while handing a glass of red wine to a raven-haired man. His smile was reciprocated.


End file.
